dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Wynne
} |name = Wynne |image = WynneEpilogue.png |longtitle = Senior Enchanter Wynne |title = Senior Enchanter |class = Mage |specialization = Spirit Healer |quests = Wynne's Regret |gender = Female |race = Human |voice = Susan Boyd Joyce |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Wynne (pronounced "win") is a Mage of the Circle, and one of the possible Companions you can get in Dragon Age: Origins. Background Wynne has served the Circle for most of her life, and is well respected for her strong sense of duty. She believes wholeheartedly in what the Circle stands for, and has been a vocal advocate of magic and for apprentices to be able to learn to control their gifts of magic and use them to serve humankind. The fear of magic is born of misunderstanding, but Wynne cautions apprentices never to forget that the fear is also a real one. For all the good the magic gift can bring, it will also always attract demons and therefore the risk of possession. Too many times in history have possessed abominations wreaked destruction on the lands, and thus every mage has a debt to repay. "Earn your place," she has said, "and you shall not be reviled." Her peers thought so highly of her that she was asked to become the new First Enchanter of Ferelden's Tower. She refused, saying that she had no desire to work in the upper ranks of the Circle. When word recently reached the Tower of King Cailan's call to arms against The Blight, Wynne readily volunteered to go to Ostagar. Wynne appears to have been born into the Spirit Healer role as a natural. In her childhood, she can recall entering the Fade in her dreams and feeling a particular spirit watching over her. Later on in this game, if you get to know her, she speculates that this is a Spirit of Faith- much like the benevolent spirits of courage and compassion, but never before encountered by any mage except herself. In a party banter with Leliana, Wynne states that she is about two decades older than her. Given that Leliana is fairly young, this doesn't put Wynne at much more than 50 years old. Involvement The Warden first meets Wynne at the army camp at Ostagar, near the mage tents. She can be talked to for limited dialogue. Awakening Quest Gifts Wynne likes books and scrolls, as well as wine. See Gifts for Wynne for all of her gifts. }} Initial statistics Relative Attribute Weightings on Auto-Level: Strength 0, Dexterity 0, Willpower 1, Magic 1.25, Cunning 0.2, Constitution 1.9. Class: Mage Specialization: Spirit Healer Starting Talents: Mage: Arcane Bolt Spirit Healer: Group Heal, Revival Primal: Rock Armor, Stonefist Creation: Heal, Rejuvenate, Regeneration, Heroic Offense, Heroic Aura, Glyph of Paralysis Gear Initial gear Wynne specific gear Plot skills and spell As you befriend Wynne and gain her approval, she will gain additional skills: Additionally, Wynne can gain the following new spell as you progress through the story: Quotes * "I'm not the sort of person that leaves things unfinished. I'll see this through, I promise." * "You think one would find a less perilous place to explore." * "But why should you fear death if you are happy with the life you have led, if you can look back on everything and say, 'Yes, I am content. It is enough.'" * (To Alistair) "Now that you're in an intimate relationship I think maybe I should tell you where babies come from." * (After the Spirit talents are learned) "Well, we can't all be Quickwits McSmartypants now can we? Apparently you have a monopoly on cleverness." * (To Zevran) "Stop talking about my bosom." * (After being drained when using Vessel of the spirit the first time) "I suppose I shouldn't use that particular trick to entertain children at parties." * (After finding out you destroyed the Urn) "I hope the Darkspawn take you, because you're no better than them." If you have Wynne in the party during the Landsmeet & choose her as your champion when you opt to duel Loghain: *'Loghain': "Will you face me yourself, or have you a champion?" *'Warden': "Wynne will stand as my champion." *'Wynne': "I've wanted a private word with him since Ostagar, anyway." Dialogue Trivia * When asked to compare a set list of NPC companions to food, BioWare employee Cori May said that Wynne was most comparable to "oatmeal with raisins and honey, and lots of them".Cory, May (February 3, 2009). "New BioWare Blog: Cori May blogs about why DA custcenes make her swoon". BioWare Forums. Retrieved June 5, 2011. * Writer Sheryl Chee, who wrote Wynne, has said that when going out for a drink Wynne would "drink the beer, but only good microbrews, none of that mass-produced swill."Chee, Sheryl (March 23, 2009). "Romance Enchanted". BioWare Forums. Retrieved June 5, 2011. * Writer David Gaider said that of all the companions, he'd rather share a dorm room with Wynne because she'd at least be considerate and tidy.Gaider, David (March 1, 2009). "The 'Ask David Gaider' thread". BioWare Forums. Retrieved June 5, 2011. * Writers Sheryl Chee and Mary Kirby joked that Wynne has a "magical bosom," which is of particular interest to some of the other companions.Chee, Sheryl; Kirby, Mary (September 16, 2009). "The People of Dragon Age: Origins – An Interview with Sten, Wynne and the Tower Guard". BioWare Blog. Retrieved June 5, 2011. * The name Wynne originates from the Welsh language, being the female form of the name Wyn (derived from Welsh gwyn meaning "blessed, white, fair"). * Wynne is quite the connoisseur when it comes to fine beers and ale, which surprises Oghren. * Wynne is the only companion who doesn't teach her class specialization. References Category:Magi Category:Fereldans Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Circle of Magi members